powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Stuff
Kid Stuff is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Plot The Zeo Rangers and their back-up warriors are told by Zordon that they must be turned into children once again, to face a new monster that can only be seen by children. Synopsis In a remote mountain temple, Queen Machina leads her son Sprocket and daughter Circuitrina to an immensely powerful artifact: the Amulet of First Magic, which will finally give them enough power to conquer the world. Sprocket snatches the Amulet for himself, saying he is tired of living in her shadow. When she tries to tell him he is not mature enough to use the Amulet’s power, he shoots back that it doesn’t matter, because now he’s more powerful than she is. Immediately he casts a spell to banish all adults from the world. Elsewhere, the Zeo Rangers and their backups are fighting several Cogs. Just as the villains are subdued, Sprocket's magical wave washes over all of them, mysteriously teleporting everyone to the Power Chamber. Zordon informs the Rangers of what has been happening. When Kim questions what they need to do about it, Zordon offers to help the Power Rangers to defeat him and and use his magic to reverse the spell. He is not powerful enough to overcome the spell, but he can exploit a loophole in it. Sprocket and an unwilling Circuitrina decide to set up their kingdom in a theme park conveniently modeled after Disney World, which he transforms to a more Gothic appearance, and announces himself to the confused children there as their king. He leads them into the park’s castle. Outside, 15 young children appear — the Power Rangers and their backups, transformed by Zordon into kids to allow them back in, and still in possession of their powers and adult memories. The Rangers enter the castle, where Sprocket is looking bored, using his magic to satisfy the modest needs of his subjects: toys, sweets, potato chips, etc., revealing that he and his sister do have the capacity to care for their subjects. Seeing them, Sprocket bursts into laughter, but then attacks with his energy beams. Even with their superpowers, they are unable to overcome him, and he opens a trap door, dumping them into an underground pit. What looks like a savage monster appears from a dark hole. The monster attacks the other Rangers, but Kim applies a firm hand, and the monster bursts into tears. Kim comforts him, then burps him into peacefulness. The Mini Zeo Rangers, and Ted, make their way out of the dungeon, and after Kim lectures all the rampaging children in a big sister manner and clears them off to safety, the group attempt to do the job by stealth this time: Tommy orders them to encircle Sprocket’s throne quietly and sneak up to him. The plan doesn’t go quite smoothly and they soon are forced to retreat into Sprocket's castle, while locking Sprocket out of it. However, he has still absorbed enough of the Amulet's magic to wield it against the Rangers, and he subdues all of them. As he holds them helpless, preparing to kill them, a little girl appears, wanting her mother and father. Flustered, Sprocket tells her that she doesn't need them anymore, and the Rangers taunt him, saying that, for all his power, he is still just a boy with no idea of an adult’s responsibilities and that he's afraid to grow up. Furious and claiming that he will prove the Rangers wrong, Sprocket uses his remaining power to transform himself into a grown-up robot, subjecting himself to his own spell, sending him into the other dimension. Machina appears, telling him that he’s used up the last of the Amulet’s power. The Rangers come back and are willing to stay kids forever, for Alpha's sake, though Zordon refuses, saying that childhood really only happens once in a person's life, and he uses his magic to again restore the Rangers and their backups to their proper ages. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Gold Ranger) *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Cody Slaton as Young Bulk *Ross J. Samya as Young Skull *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam *Justin Timsit as Young Billy *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha *Julia Jordan as Young Kat *Maxxe Sternbaum as Young Kimberly *??? as Young Jason *??? as Young Trini *Philip Jacobs-Williams as Young Zack *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4(voice) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan *Khanya Mkhize as Young Tanya *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) *Melissa Fahn as Princess Circuitrina (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Orbus (voice) Notes *Final appearance of the Rangers, and even Bulk and Skull, as children, except for occasional flashbacks. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited